


Feeding the desires

by Megy_freak



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, But more sneaking, Graphic Description, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Role Reversal, Tentacles, Violence, a bit of fighting, and other icky stuff, of blood, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megy_freak/pseuds/Megy_freak
Summary: (After movie)(You might have to watch the movie for this unless you don't wanna which I'll put a little SPOILER ALERT HERE for you)Eddie and Venom have been cohabiting peacefully together. One day, Eddie have this intense urge to eat and they go on a spree for "food". After "eating" they go back to their new apartment and Venom experiences a new side to Eddie that Eddie never shown Venom before.





	Feeding the desires

**Author's Note:**

> \- After getting a promotion in the writing department, Eddie also got a raise which means he have paid his debts, his apartment lease and secured a new, soundproofed apartment for him and Venom.  
> \- Guess what, I'm definitely writing more smut in the future again ;)

Eddie hummed to the sound of the meditation instructions. He’s been doing this since mrs. Chen suggested he do it and boy, does it actually help. How nice. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deeeeeeep

**Hey Eddie**

‘ _ Oh my god, what? _ ’

**Hungry**

‘In 10 minutes. I promise’

His words sound so playful as he just know that Venom wants to eat human heads, which is pretty traumatic for Eddie but he gives whatever he can to the alien goo when he gets the chance(without breaking their ground rules, of course.) His slithery friend quieted down for the next ten minutes, counting every second and ready to pester soft and calm Eddie in the making. Time passed.

**Eddie**

‘ _ Give me another 10 minutes. I will be done with this meditation crap by then _ ’

**But you promised**

‘ _ I don’t remember _ ’

A flash of memory hinted in his brain that he do remembers.

**I saw that**

‘ _ No you did not _ ’

**Eddie. Feed me or I shall feed on the man next door with a beast.**

Eddie Groaned, throwing his hands up, giving in and stopped the meditation session. ‘ _ OKOK, I get it _ ’ He stood up and cleared the yoga mat away from where he was. ‘ _ By the way, it’s called a dog, not a beast. And you don’t go eating the old man. He don’t got a lot of time so don’t strip the last moments of bliss from him. _ ’

Eddie taking a deep breath before walking to his player, turning down the soft ambient music way down til it was off. He trotted around the apartment, looking for his keys, his favorite denim jacket and his helmet before going out.

**You don’t need that helmet, Eddie**

‘ **_You_ ** _ don’t need the helmet, I do _ .’ Putting it on as he get to the garage and smile at his trusty bike that somewhat survived all  **that** . Flashes from when he was being chased from everyone and this machine is still intact. He patted the gas tank as he rode it, balancing himself on the motorcycle as he drove off the garage. ‘ _ The police will arrest me if I don’t put it on _ ’

**Then we eat them if they do**

‘ _ No _ ’

Silence.

**Bullshit**

‘ _ I know _ ’ Another set of silence. ‘ _ Anyways, should we get human cuisine or  _ **_human_ ** _ cuisine? _ ’

**Human!?**

Venom excitedly wriggled around inside Eddie, thinking what kind of snack he would get. 

**Human! :D**

Eddie chuckled, somewhat liking Venom’s reply to his suggestion. It may be something of Venom but he do feel an intense hunger inside of him. Like he could eat an elephant or more. He wants to  **eat** .

‘ _ Right, so this is where they usually are. _ ’ He stopped in front of a bar and parked his vehicle there. But instead of going in, he moved to the alleyway and walked deeper into the narrow streets of ugly neighborhood. ‘ _ Look out for anyone handing out goods. And do not scare them, we have to approach them slowly or else they’ll scatter which means less food _ ’

**Roger**

Somewhat, the answer sounded chipper and happy as they fumbled around the lifeless alleyway of street children and drug lords crime headquarters.

**E~ddie**

‘ _ You seen one _ ’

**Oh, I see three**

Alien capabilities really is unmeasured. At first they’re just goo-s of nonexistent mass, later on they’re the most intelligent creatures on planet earth. How did venom even know human language. English? Did Riot know thai while he was there, at some point he did talk? Or maybe not. Anyways, now’s not the time and Eddie had Venom follow where they are. 

Eddie had Venom. And Venom had Eddie. It’s time

‘ _ Showtime _ ’

**Copy that**

It’s like that time with the SWAT team. That was fun

**Yes, Fun. But hurt**

‘ _ You can also hear my subconscious thoughts? _ ’

**Eddie. I see, I hear, I feel, I know everything you’re thinking of. A little probing would give me all the information I need.**

‘ _ Ah, I see. So no privacy _ ’

**There is privacy, just little**

‘ _ Unfair enough _ ’

**Should I tell you about myself**

‘ _ You don’t need to _ ’ He shrugged donning on the goo armor on him, just like that time. ‘ _ Anyhow, I’m hungry and I want food _ ’

**Heh,** **_Human_ ** **food :)**

Climbing on the wall, Venom had his tendrils snatch the three adult men, who were selling heroine shots to the street children. In a swift motion, taking with them the needles and leaving the children’s hard earned money. Venom snapped the three men unconscious but not dead as he climbed to the roof and readied to  _ snack  _ on them there.

Eddie had the control once more but, as per usual, he is afraid of heights. The cold wind kind of scares him as if he would fall but Venom reassures him in his head that he would catch him no matter what. But this hunger. It boils. Eddie looked at the waking drug dealers and had venom set the other two back to sleep. And so he did. 

Eddie kneeled in front of the man, grabbing the needle from his hands with force and throwing it just beside, Venom crushing it as he knows Eddie doesn’t like the sight of those things.

“Hey, I’m hungry” Eddie told the man. His hand tapped onto the man’s shoulder which sends the other into a panic mode. “Actually, We are hungry”

“W-we?”

“Yes.” While talking, Venom’s goo helmed around Eddie’s head and imitated a face, scaring the man, which results to a series of an adult man screaming like a little girl.

“ **_We_ ** ” they said in unison as they lovingly bit off the man’s head, turning his shaking body to a halt. Blood showering all over the roof. Venom ripped the body in half, his guts all out in the open. But he did not stay. He disappeared into Eddie’s body. Eddie stared at the open corpse. Unexpectedly reaching out to the heart that stopped beating, feeding himself. Wait. Not himself but the hunger swirling inside. It’s Venom’s hunger. Or at least it should be. Venom’s only asked once, but that’s all. Eddie was the one who kept on saying hungry. Hungry. HUNGRY. He soon realized that the heart was being swallowed by him. Slowly but surely, it’s in his mouth. He’s chewing it. What once he thought was disgusting and something he wouldn’t ever touch is now making its way to his guts, to his stomach. What’s happening? This is bad, I should stop, he thinks to himself. But he can’t. He can’t. He can’t. Venom isn’t controlling him. It’s all him. 

He’s inhaled the heart, now he moved on to the intestines. Not for long, he was already biting onto the skin, licking the blood off the floor but it’s not enough. He should stop. But he can’t. He ran up to the next man, still unconscious, he commanded venom to rip  **it** off. And by it, it was the head. Venom lunges at the head, letting it fly off with a single string of blood, slowly broken as venom's wide smirk snapped the head between its teeth. Licking a snap, he chuckles as he retreated back to Eddie's body. Ed, meanwhile, borrowed venom's strength and ripped the guy in half, same fate as the earlier one. Breaking the bones, one by one to make way for him hand to reach in between the ribs. The heart. His body twitched in joy but his consciousness is still in the sane state where he knows he shouldn't be doing this. It isn't too long til he have consumed the third man. 

Again with the silence. But this time, it's deafening. 

**Eddie**

‘Let’s go home’

Let us

Venom knew that another minute of silence would send Eddie into a depressive state and took the initiative to tell stories throughout the way home. 

**I told you before, I was a loser back in my world. Everything was bigger than me. Everyone was stronger than me. Everywhere seems so far away. But not since I met you, Eddie. You’ve been nothing but my best. You’ve shown me that despite being at worst, we can still somehow be our best. You showed me that I can be better.**

A small pause, maintaining the small rumbling in his voice, the vibration somewhat calming Eddie’s racing heart. This compliment made it awkward, but Venom felt Eddie’s heart flutter at his words. He didn’t mind it at all. 

Reaching home, he threw him helmet onto the couch, and immediately opened the fridge for one of his beers. It isn’t the best of all but he’s satisfied with the taste. A soft hum rumbled through his lips as the beer bottle and his pout parted. Chugging the entire beer, he threw it to the side and got one more. 

He’s not only hungry, but also thirsty. So unhealthy but Venom’s fast metabolism is fixing him and Venom is the one taking in the nutrients anyway so it’ll be fine. He kept on chugging the bottles he had until there was only 1 left in the fridge, which means he had drunk 5 bottles in a span of 10 minutes. The good stuff, Venom takes them, but the tipsiness is left in Eddie’s disposal. The shaky world got him sitting down on the couch, straddling a handful of Venom’s goo staring at him. 

‘ _ What _ ?’

**I am curious about that**

Dizziness is not the only result of drinking 5 beer bottles in 10 minutes. His dick standing up, asking for attention. Come to think of it, ever since Venom had him, the feeling of arousal never crossed his mind. Meanwhile reminiscing the moment, Venom was snaking around his hips, observing this particular human function. 

**This is for reproduction**

‘ _ Yea, well. I can’t reproduce if there’s no female _ ’

**You need females for reproducing?**

‘Ye, we do.’

**Then what are you gonna do about your instinctual need? Find Anne? Anne is good choice. I like here**

“NO! Not Anne. I’m gonna do it alone.” without knowing, his voice came out and they’re no longer conversing in his head. They were both talking face to face on the couch. Chuckling at the topic of human self- pleasure.

**Interesting. It’s what they call “Masturbation”, right Eddie? Show me.**

“What!? No!” Giggling, he refused jokingly, but he really need to let off or else it’ll be difficult to fall asleep. At least for him. “I mean, it’ll be awkward afterwards.”

**Come on, Eddie. I already know your deepest desires. There’s no need to get awkward over it.**

It took a few convincing until Eddie gave in and swayed to his bed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and got into undressing. He looked up and saw that the lights were too bright, thinking ‘it would be nice to dim them down’ and surprisingly, Venom stretched out to reach the switch, turning it off until it was the bedside table lamp was the only lightsource in the house. 

Eddie took off his pants, groaning as the tight clench of the fabric has freed him. His hands wandered on his skin for a while, confusing venom. 

**What are you doing?**

“setting the mood” he groaned, caressing his neck, trying to relax. “I need stimulants”

**Isn't this enough?**

Venom swirled, appearing and disappearing on his navel. 

**It's already up, so just do it?**

“that wouldn't be enough” he murmured, stretching the hem of his underwear, his hard on peeking out as if ready to get some action. 

**Like this?**

Following the traces of Eddie’s hands, Venom’s goo crawled around his legs and arms and chest. Eddie twitching as Venom caresses some of his tickle points. 

“Yeah, like that-” Eddie jolted, surprised at what Venom is doing. “Stop touching me the-” 

A note hitched up his throat as Venom’s tendrils caressed on his inner thigh. Trying to muffle the sounds as the sensation. Somewhat, Venom is responding to Eddie’s stifled moans and Eddie is forgetting the moment earlier that was horrifying to memory. A sigh of satisfaction from Eddie moaned out when Venom had his goo-ish tendrils brush onto Eddie’s balls.

A hint of the word ‘wait’ popped in Eddie’s mind but not stop. And Venom waited, yet conflictingly had an opposite reaction as Eddie urged for more.

“There” Groaning  as he re-positioned himself face down, ass up with half of his face buried on the pillow. Venom’s raspy voice swinging around behind him. 

**Here?**

“Ye **_s_ ** !” Every word hitching up a note in the end, hinting to Eddie’s pleasure spots. His navel, his inner thighs, his sides, his chest, his ass. All of it, getting caressed and groped by this alien entity bonded into his body. Venom’s tendrils seems to have a suction enhancement as he felt soft kisses along his chest, his nipples grazed lightly and his chest swirling with butterflies. Or is it Venom? Who knows? All he knows is that this is a new door opening for him. This is somewhat horrifying to watch from the outer perspective but who cares? Eddie likes it and Venom aim to please. Venom flipped Eddie over, His entire body forming behind eddie, his teeth scraping on his back, his scapula, his spine and specially, the nape of his neck.

“God, this is so hot. I should stop jacking off to horror movies. I find this painstakingly hot and arousing.” Eddie gasped, Venom chuckling. His movements getting more savage. His soft tendrils turning harder into claws, gently marking Eddie’s body with lines of love. Eddie realizes that this is stimulating. His breathing ragged, his back arching, his hard-on rubbing against the folds on the sheets of his bed.

Eddie, let me hear the melody of your moans

“W-where did you even learn how to sweet talk-AH!” As he was asking, Venom had his goo roam around Eddie’s lower half. Touching his cock, his balls and especially earned a whelp as venom’s tendrils went in his ass, stretching him open. He couldn’t focus on whatever he’s doing. All he knows is Venom’s playing him around and it feels good. 

“More!” Eddie demanded. “In there, just a bit deeper.”

**Here?**

A gasp of pleasure floated around the room. Face, ears, shoulders and back all red in embarrassment. But despite the shame washing over him, it enhances the pleasure. Like there’s something immoral in the act and that arouses him even more. His shaft, very so stiff and is ready to burst. His prostate brushed as Venom’s goo explored Eddie’s inside. 

‘ _ Yes, there _ ’

**Good**

Venom didn’t need to speak anymore. All he needed to do was to find Eddie’s sweet spots and make him melt into his touch. Venom isn’t only exploring that, but tries to tickle Eddie’s sweet spot for pet names.

**My love, my Eddie, my sweet host. I love you**

Tantalizing words of love from his bonded. Eddie is at Venom’s mercy. His gasps getting even more ragged in the meantime. Venom chuckles, his vibrato hitting deep onto Eddie’s kinks. 

**You like the roar of my voice**

“No shit, asshole. You know it already” Muffling his sounds with the pillow, Eddie is on the verge, yet venom keeps on playing with him, teasing his spots til he gives. “Do it”

**“Do” what?**

“Enter me~” He got up, turning around to his Venom’s sharp fangs caressing over his shoulder. 

What’s the magic word, Eddie?

“Please enter me…” Begging, with tears in his eyes. His unsatisfied raging cock is needy. “I need you to fuck me wild, Venom. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me hard until I cannot speak, cannot stand and cannot even think. Fuck me!”

**My pleasure**

Venom Giggled, forming a phallus shaped goo, hard enough to penetrate but is realistic enough to not hurt Eddie. Venom propped itself onto Eddie’s entrance. Its “cock” entering, Venom’s goo is  wet enough to slither inside even without lube. Making his way in, he felt the walls inside Eddie clench him. He have been wanting this. He wanted someone to hold him or he wanted to hold someone. Either way, he likes the way Venom is touching him. Feels so soft and gentle, at the same time, it’s the rough and beast-like strength that rocks his arousal switch. 

Giggles, moans, groans and sounds of pleasure echoed in the room. All coming from Eddie. His voice echoed loudly and might’ve slipped out the door on some occasion. But who cares? Right now, Venom is hilt deep into Eddie and Eddie have melted into Venom’s touch. The coordination in their bodies bonded them like lovers in the night. Or they might as well be lovers in the night by how they function together. 

“Hit me deep!” Eddie demanded. Venom obliged and grew even bigger inside him, hitting the curve, probably hurting Eddie but Eddie translates it into pleasure as he continue to rock onto Venom’s dick. 

**Eddie, You want me inside you**

“I do!”

Without another word vibrated into the air, Eddie pleaded in his mind that Venom cum in him. Venom groan, the growl in his voice explains his excitement and joy. Tearing lightly on Eddie’s skin, he left love bites as he lay down exhausted on Eddie’s heaving back.

“That was fucking-”

**I know**

“Urgh, I’m tired. I’m full and drunk and exhausted and definitely not frustrated anymore, so I think I’ll head to sleep.” He groaned, pulling the pillow and buried his face between the soft material. Venom pulled the covers over Eddie and growled him a kiss good night.

**I’ll see you tomorrow, love**

_ ‘Love _ ?’ was the last word Eddie thought before falling deep into sleep. Who knows what this may result to. All he knows is that it’s a good thing to give in sometimes. But just sometimes. As he dozes off to sleep, his mind stretched a “good night” to the symbiote as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna make a second part to this. I'll have you guys decide if you want more. ♥  
> \- After finishing the fic, I might put a second part but only to explain plotholes and things I missed in between. So if you don't understand something or I forgot to explain so, please leave in the comments so that I can write more in the second part(If I'm ever gonna write another)


End file.
